Living A Life of Almost Luxury
by AnimeFan215
Summary: So I technically moved, and I am now living with my parents' friend. Only thing is they didn't tell me I was going to be a student and a butler to him and the people living in his house. Did I mention that they were all lust minded girls? How am I going to be able to do this? Adding to my problems with a pissed off Leafeon. This is why I'm living a life of almost luxury.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up readers and reviewers? This is one story that I came up with while I was with my dad in Iowa. I am going to be updating this story, School Isn't So Bad, and another story that I am going to put on here. I am updating School Isn't So Bad today as well and I'm gonna add like two more chapters for this story as well. o without anymore interruptions, I present Living A Life of Almost Luxury! No Flames!**

Hey, name's Bruce, I'm 14 years old and I found out that my mom and dad are sending me to a private school instead of a public school.

For what reason don't ask me cause I wouldn't know anything about it. I found out cause today when I went to school, they called me to the office and my parents were there signing something that said the word 'draft' on it. Whenever your parents sign something that says draft on it at your school, it only means that you're getting sent to a new school. I don't really care I kept getting in fights at this school anyway, although that might be why they're putting me in a new school.

So while I was in the car, my dad driving to who knows where I asked my mom and she said private school and that they were gonna leave me at someone's house until my years at the private school were done.

I looked in my black one sling backpack and looked at my reflection in my sleek black 4th gen. IPhone, a Zoroark with golden yellow eyes and purple fur instead of cerulean blue eyes and red fur looked back at me with a grin. On the tips of my hair and on my neck fur it's a deep red color, instead of the usual black color.

I love my hair because it shows I'm different. And from hearing what my mom said, it's rare for Zoroark to have purple fur instead of the usual red fur. She said that Pokémon like me are classified as shiny. But I'm not bragging.

When I felt the car stop I looked out the window and saw a giant mansion and a male adult Lucario standing there waving at the car.

My mom and dad got out of the car telling me to come with them as they spoke to the Lucario.

"Hey Jim, how's it going?" My dad a Zoroark like me asked the Lucario who's name I now know as Jim.

He returned a friendly smile to him as they started talking to each other.

I didn't really care what they were talking about as I looked at the house. I looked at one of the windows and saw a red blur.

Blinking I looked away from the window not caring about anything else, at least until Dad brought up my name and introduced me to Jim.

"This is my son Bruce, as you know he'll be staying with you as your butler, and so he can go to school while his mom and I go on our trip to go see the world and to just get away from here for a while." My dad said as if I already knew that...but I didn't.

"Yes I know. Before we keep talking, Bruce if you want to, you can go inside and make yourself at home your room is on the third floor, go down the hall four doors down and there's your room. You can also take the elevator if you want to." Jim said to me.

I nodded as I spoke, "Okay thanks Mr. Jim, bye mom and dad. See you whenever you come back from your trip." I said as I waved to them while walking through the big front door.

When I looked back from closing the door I saw a beautiful grand staircase leading upstairs. Next, I saw to my right was the elevator with stainless steel doors. And parallel to the elevator was the kitchen which looked huge from the outside. And then to top it all off, a huge foyer in which I am in now.

"Whoo~" I whistled "This is awesome! The only bad thing is that I have to clean it all... eh, I'll get over it." I said to myself as I started walking to the elevator.

I pressed the up button as I waited for the elevator. It arrived with a 'ding' before I stepped in and looked at the buttons.

_'Wow there's a fifth floor? How much money does this guy have?!'_ I thought to myself as I clicked the button with the three on it, as I felt the elevator go up. Hearing that cheesy elevator music was pure torture though.

It stopped on my floor and I got out walking down the hall carrying my luggage and my bag across my chest counting the doors as I went down them. _'One, two, three, four... Here we are.'_ I thought to myself as I opened the door to my room, and it blew me away.

It had a master bed in the center of the room, a huge walk-in closet with plenty of elbow room, a 55 inch plasma hung on the wall with an Xbox 360 hooked up to it sitting on a shelf next to the TV, a desk with an IPod docking station, an Hp envy 17 laptop next to it, and space to do work next to it with a rolling desk chair in front of it, a master bathroom was to my left, inside of it was a huge Jacuzzi bath, next to that was a big shower, big enough for probably 7-8 people in it, two sinks on my right with cabinets underneath the sinks and a little closet for my towels and all that stuff that's necessary for a bathroom on the side, and a big mirror behind the sinks.

All in all I just loved my room, but enough with that I need to put away everything I have.

***Time skip 1 hour later***

"*sigh* Well I think I'm done." I said as I laid down on my bed, the lush, soft pillows matching the soft red blanket feeling so good against my fur as I just laid there, relaxing, my feet hanging off the bed touching the soft, white carpet on the floor.

_'This room is perfect'_ I thought to myself. I then smelled something, sniffing around with my nose I found that smell to be me. I scrunched up my nose as I smelled my armpits. _'Man, I really need a shower'_ I thought to myself as I got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom as I started the water in the shower and went back into my room.

Going into my closet, I looked for some different clothes to change into after my shower was over. _'Hmm... this'll do'_ I thought to myself as I picked out a light purple short sleeved shirt and some black Nike shorts.

Walking back into the bathroom I laid my other clothes down on the sink and starting taking off my dark red shirt. Looking at myself in the mirror, I looked at my muscles. Nothing special really, medium build and starting to develop a six pack. I took off my white pants and boxers as I got into the shower, the warm water hitting my body as I let out a relaxed breath.

_'I could get used to this life'_ and with that thought done, I began washing up humming "Livin' On The Edge by Aerosmith" in my head as I washed my hair and rinsed it, starting to wash my body. At least until I felt a pair of hands on my chest rubbing up and down and a body press against my back.

"Here let me help you with that." A seductive voice said behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed as I jumped out the shower to see who grabbed me.

**So that's just the beginning of this story and what I hope can be a success like how my other story's doing. Like I said earlier, I am updating School Isn't So Bad today, I just gotta read over the chapter to make sure that I made no errors.**

**Now I need to say something very important. My other story that I will be putting on here has yaoi/yuri/straight pairings with my OC being in them. Now if you don't like yaoi I will be labeling in the story where the yaoi will happen and I'll put a warning that you can not miss. I don't want any flames about there being yaoi in my story. It's MY story. If you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything.**

**With all that out of the way, have an awesome day. Sweet! That rhymed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out of the shower was a beautiful Flareon. She looked gorgeous right now, and not to mention she's NAKED...oh crap she's naked!

_'I need to get her a towel'_ I thought to myself as I reached over and started to give her my towel until she rejected it.

"That's okay, I don't need it" she said with a seductive look on her face as I felt the room temperature warm up a bit.

_'Ohh she's using overheat only at a minimum of power'_ I realized as I finished drying off and started to pull on my boxers...at least until she grabbed the waistband of them and pulled down taking them to my ankles.

"Hey now, you don't have to put away that prize of yours." She said as she licked her lips looking at my now exposed lower area. "You know, it's rare to see a shiny Zoroark. Especially one as sexy as you." She said with a wink to me.

"Hey Flare have you seen that new butler-" A Vaporeon walked in wearing clothes unlike her sister I'm guessing. And she did not look happy. She wore an aqua blue tank top and a sky blue skirt that passed her knees a little.

"Flare what the hell are you doing to this guy?!" The Vaporeon said to the Flareon who I know as Flare now.

Flare smirked as she got off of me and walked over to the Vaporeon speaking "I'm just having a little fun Aqua. Plus, he has a huge package!" I blushed a bit hearing her talk about my dick, but brushed it off.

"Ugh, Flare you can't go feeling up our butler, it's wrong!" Aqua said to her as Flare flipped her hair out of her face and got dressed in a yellow shirt with red-orange shorts.

"I don't care he's hot, the same age as us, and he's going to the same school as us. So I don't see a problem." She said as she looked at her.

"*Ding* Everyone in the house family meeting in the family room now." I heard Jim over the little speaker that I now just noticed was in the wall next to my closet.

"Well we'd better get a move on then, right Bruce?" Flare asked me

"How do you know my name?" I asked her

"I overheard Jim's conversation with your dad." She stated

"Okay well, Flare you take him to the family room and I'll see you down there." Aqua said as she left the room

I finished getting dressed as soon as Flare looked back at me. "Well we might as well start heading downstairs then." She said as we started walking out of the room, as I closed the door to my room following her down the hall to the elevator. But as we were walking I looked at the stairs leading down the floors of the house and an idea struck me in the back of the head.

"Hey Flare?" I asked

"Yeah Bruce?" She asked turning to look at me

"If you want you can take the elevator, but I just found a new way to get downstairs." I said as I hopped onto the wooden railing starting to slide down the rail.

"What do you mea-" she started as she saw me start sliding down the rail. "Oh I see."

I stopped myself for a second as I looked back at her, "You gonna come on, or what?" I said as my grip on the railing was slipping some.

"Hmm.." She looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking again, "Okay!" She said with a smile.

With that, she jumped on the railing, and I let go of it, and we shot down the railing together.


	3. Chapter 3

Flare and I jumped off of the railing where we were supposed to as she led me to the family room.

"Here we are!" She said as she presented the room to me. And let me tell you...HOLY SHIT!

The room was huge! There was like 10 different 75 inch plasma TVs in the room with 5 PS3's and 5 Xbox 360's in total in the room each hooked up to a different TV. And then there was a pool table, an air hockey table, music room, a basketball court, soccer field, a roller blading floor, and an awesome sound system.

"Whoa! And Jim can afford all of this?" I asked incredulously as I looked at her as she nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yup! And we have full access! Isn't it great?!" She said as she made eye contact with me.

"Hell yes!" I said as I looked into her crimson eyes. We both quickly looked away from each other blushing a little.

Not wanting to make it awkward, I asked "So where's everyone at?"

Looking back at me, "Oh they're in the next part of the room." She said as she started walking into a doorway I just realized was there. "In here."

I followed her and saw more people sitting at a big circular table.

Sitting at the table was Jim, Flare, Aqua, an Espeon, a Leafeon, a Lucario, a Zoroark, a Zangoose, and a Houndoom.

"Hello Bruce, please sit down." Jim said to me as he gestured to the seat in between the Zoroark and the Lucario, both smiling at me.

Standing up Jim started speaking, "I called this meeting, because I would like to introduce you girls to your new butler/schoolmate Bruce." He announced as all of the eyes at the table were on me.

Immediately introductions began starting with the Houndoom. She stood up wearing a black long sleeve shirt with baggy grey sweat pants, "Hi my names Luna, I'm 15 years old." She said in a monotone voice with a grin

Standing up next was the Espeon. She wore a hot pink shirt with light pink short-shorts, "Hey my name's Erin, I'm 15 also." She said in a calm voice with a smile

Next, the Lucario next to me stood up looking down at me. She wore a dark blue shirt with black jeans. "Hello my name's Aura, and I'm 14 years old." She told me in a happy voice.

Next was the Zangoose. She wore a white shirt with a red slash across it as a design and blue jeans. "Name's Chelsea, my age is 14." She spoke in a very soothing voice

Right after her came the Leafeon. She wore a light green tank top and dark green short-shorts. "Lyra. 14." She spoke with a scowl looking at me.

'What's up with her?' I thought with a raised eyebrow at her. She flipped me off sitting back down. 'Okay, not gonna bother her'

The Zoroark stood up wearing a red shirt with a black skirt just barely past her knees. "My name's Kyra, and I'm 15 years old." She looked at me with a seductive smile before sitting down

Aqua and Flare both stood up at the same time and spoke "Since you already know our names, our ages are 14." Flare said then Aqua "And 15."

Jim stood up out of his seat and started speaking, "And with that, meeting over. You can do whatever you guys want now. I'm gonna go take a nap." He said with a yawn while leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm outta here. See you girls." Lyra spoke as she left the room, not even sparing me a glance.

After they were gone all eyes were on me again. But this time they were all seductive stares instead. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and spoke, "Well, um I'm gonna go and go clean and...yeah." I said as I started to make my way out of there.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind and a voice whisper in my ear, "Where are you going in such a hurry?" It was Luna's voice.

I looked back at her, "Well...um...I was gonna go and..."

Luna looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "You were gonna do what?" She asked. Dammit! She looked so cute and hot at the same time!

"I was gonna go and...cook! Yeah I was gonna go cook food!" I told her as she let go of me and looked at me.

"Oh...okay, but you need someone to show you where all of the things are in the kitchen. Erin, since you cook us food, you go with him to the kitchen." She spoke as Erin walked over to me and took my hand and we started walking to the kitchen.

*Five Minutes Later*

We reached the kitchen and Erin showed me where everything was and let me tell you, there was a lot of everything in here!

"So Bruce what are you gonna make us for lunch?" She asked with sultry in her voice as she leaned on my chest, looking into my eyes.

"I'm not gonna tell yet until I serve it." I told her as I lead her out of the kitchen and told her not to come in and to tell the others not to come either.

After that was done I got to work making some fried chicken wings with some of my homemade BBQ sauce that's sweet and spicy.

While the wings were frying I went into the pantry which was huge, and got out a lot of Pecha and Cheri berries and started making the BBQ sauce. The Cheri berry makes it spicy and then the Pecha berry makes it sweet, and after mashing them up and stirring them up it makes it into a BBQ sauce.

"Whew! Okay I have the wings done, the BBQ sauce done, and I put the sauce on the wings._ 'But I still have a bunch of Pecha berries left._ _Hmm...'_ I thought as I looked around in the pantry and found the blender and found Oran berries, and after going in the freezer I got ice and blended the berries and ice together to make smoothies.

I wiped my face off on a towel as I felt some sweat on my forehead the heat from the kitchen getting to me a bit, "Alright now I'm done! Now to get this to the dining room." I said as I put all of the food on a service cart and pushed into the dining room which was a very nice size and set the table with all of the food.


	5. Chapter 5

After making sure everything was done I went to one of the intercoms and pressed the button that said everywhere and spoke into it, "Um everyone to the dining room please." After that I just took my seat at the table and waited for everyone. Not even a minute passed and everyone was at the table besides Jim.

Looking around I decided to ask "Hey where's Jim?"

Looking away from their food they spoke at the same time, "Said he ate earlier." After that and an "Okay" from me we all dug into the food.

"Mmm this is so good!" Flare said as she ate her wings and grabbed more to put on her plate.

"Yeah and the smoothies are excellent!" Aqua exclaimed as she drank from her cup, with everyone else nodding in agreement... except one person.

"This food isn't even good enough for a homeless person and it makes me wanna vomit!" Lyra said in disgust as she glared at me from across the table, everyone looking at her. I wanted to just get up and be like, "Bitch! Then why did you eat it!" But I'm a lot nicer than my inner self, so I remained calm, as I looked at her.

"Lyra why would you say that? This food is awesome!" Flare said as she took another bite of her wings.

"Because I don't like him and he doesn't belong here! You know what just leave the room!" Lyra yelled at me, everyone looking at her like she was psychotic.

"Lyra!" Kyra said in shock as Lyra glared at her

Sensing that this was gonna turn ugly I stood up from the table, "It's fine Kyra I'm finished with my food anyway. After you all are done eating just call me, I'll be upstairs in my room." I said as I took my plate into the kitchen and washed it before heading upstairs using the stairs instead of the elevator.

As soon as I reached the door to my room I decided to just plug my IPhone into the docking station and lay down on my bed as I listened to 'Heartless by Kanye West' while thinking.

I felt a tickling sensation in the back of my head and heard a voice speak, _'Don't worry about the dishes because I did them so you can go to sleep.'_ I realized that it was Erin's voice.


	6. Chapter 6

*Switch POV To Kyra*

_'I can't believe Lyra said that to him!'_ I thought to myself as I glared at her

After Bruce left the air was thick with tension between me and Lyra, finally Luna spoke. Her monotone voice somehow calming me some, "Calm down guys ok? Lyra you owe Bruce an apology because what you were saying is unacceptable! Kyra you calm down too it'll be fine."

"I don't owe him anything and what I said was very acceptable because I hate him! You know what happened with me and that other Zoroark!" Lyra said as she ran out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"I'll go to try and calm her down." Erin said as she walked upstairs after her.

Aura stood up from her seat and spoke, "Okay I think everyone just needs some rest so let's all turn in for the night...where are the dishes?"

Looking in front of me on the table I picked up a little note and read it aloud, "I used psychic to clean up and told Bruce to go ahead and sleep. Erin"

"Okay then just go to sleep I guess." Chelsea said as we all walked upstairs.

As I walked, I walked past Bruce's room and looked in seeing him laying on his bed listening to music with his room dark besides the glow of the moon in his room.

*POV Switch To Bruce*

As 'Stronger' started to play I heard my door creak a little and I looked over seeing Kyra standing there looking at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Hey Kyra, why the long face?" I asked with curiosity

"May I come in Bruce?" She asked peeking her head in more

"Yeah it's not my house so I really have no say in you coming in or not." I said as I grinned at her. She walked over to my bed and sat down next to me, her soft fur brushing against mine as she looked at me.

"Bruce I'm sorry about Lyra. I don't know what got into her." Kyra said as she shook her head

"Oh don't worry about that, I've had much worse insults to deal with at my other school." I spoke as I looked into her cerulean blue eyes.

"Well Bruce if you need anything please let me know." She said as she started to get up but I pulled her back down to sit next to me.

"Wait Kyra...could you just sit here for a moment? I enjoy your company." I spoke with a smile as we looked into each other's eyes as our faces grew closer and closer until I could feel her breath on my mouth.

And then we closed the distance to each other and kissed! I tilted my head some to make us more comfortable. Her lips were so soft and they tasted like strawberries as I licked her lips begging for entry into her mouth as she opened her mouth letting my tongue in.

We started a battle for dominance which shortly ended with me winning as she moaned when I rubbed her ass underneath her skirt. But soon we had to break for air as we panted looking into each other's eyes, her eyes glowing in the darkness as her body was illuminated by the moon.

She looked like a beautiful goddess. "You're so beautiful, your body is practically glowing." I spoke to her, still looking into her eyes.

She stared at me as she spoke "Please Bruce, make love to me. Right here. Right now. Please I need you inside me." She looked at me with love and lust mixed in one. I got aroused some as she rubbed my crotch through my shorts.

Something tells me this is gonna be a fun night.


	7. Chapter 7

She got on her knees in front of me and pulled my shorts and boxers down to my ankles. "Wow Flare was right when she said it was big!" She said as she looked at my dick before starting to stroke it and once it was hard began to give me an amazing blowjob.

Her tongue kept swirling around my dick and she kept bobbing her head up and down. She pushed me back onto the bed and stood up as she took off her red shirt and her black bra, revealing her C-cup sized breasts. She took off her panties, but when she started to pull her skirt down I stopped her. I don't know what it is, but it's like a turn on to me.

She crawled up to my face and kissed me before turning around so that her pussy was facing towards my mouth and she was facing my dick. She began to proceed in giving me a blowjob once more. I looked at her pussy as I gave her folds a lick as Kyra shivered and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh God Bruce! That feels so good!" Kyra said as she threw her head back.

I flipped us over and turned around with her underneath me facing me and spoke, "Well then let's skip to the main course, shall we?"

She looked at me with a lustful smile, "Yes we shall." She ripped my shirt off of me as I looked at her in shock.

"Was that really necessary Kyra?" I asked. She looked me in the eyes with a playful, yet lustful grin and responded with a quick "Yes, now fuck me." "No problem."

I lined myself up with her entrance and slowly started to push into her, hearing her whimper a little in pain as I kissed her on the cheek to try and ease some of the pain away.

I stopped at her hymen looking at her once again for reassurance making sure this was what she wanted.

She gave me another tongue filled kiss and spoke to me, "Do it. Make me yours." I pulled out of her a little, and thrusted back into her breaking her hymen making her shout in pain.

I kissed her on the mouth to settle her shout of pain and to ease her pain which luckily worked.

For a moment we sat there to let her adjust to it. Kissing me again she spoke her eyes glowing in the darkness, "You can continue now Bruce." After she told me that I started thrusting in and out of her giving us both unlimited amounts of pleasure.

I kept thrusting into Kyra and took one of her erect nipples into my mouth as I started sucking on it causing her to moan in ecstasy.

"Ohh Bruce!~ I have an idea!" Kyra moaned as she all of a sudden flipped both of us over to where she was on top and I was underneath her. She started bouncing on my cock once more as she leaned down and started making out with me again.

I helped her by meeting her when she came down and I thrusted upward making an audible 'slap' in the air.

I felt my end coming as I could feel Kyra's end too what with the way how her walls started gripping my cock. I then went into jack hammer speed into her and she came first throwing her head back in ecstasy as she held me with a vice like grip causing me to come into her awaiting pussy.

We kissed each other as we both moaned in pleasure. Kyra looked over at me and started speaking, "I love you Bruce." I could tell by the sincerity in her voice that she completely meant it. And I felt the same way about her, "I love you too, Kyra." She hugged me as she spoke again, "That makes me so happy." She smiled as she cuddled with me on my bed as we both fell asleep with Kyra in my arms and before I fully fell asleep I draped the cover over the two of us.

**I had to wait to update this story, because of me writing the chapters to the other stories. By the way, to people who have a 3ds. There is a new Pokemon game coming out this year in October! The game is called Pokemon X and Pokemon Y. It looks so awesome! Just Google it if you want to know more about it. I want these games so badly! I'm gonna have to pay for them with my money, but it'll be worth it!**

**Until the next update, in like five minutes, see you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What did I tell you guys? Well, here's the next chapter!**

When I awoke the next day, and I saw that Kyra was still sleeping next to me in the bed, her face looking so angelic in the sun. I didn't want to wake her up as I walked into my closet finding a new pair of clothes to wear, coming back out with a bright yellow shirt and black loose fitting jeans.

I walked into my bathroom and started filling the Jacuzzi with warm water and waited a little bit for the water to fill up. While waiting, I glanced back at my bed and saw that Kyra was beginning to wake up.

I cut off the water before I walked out of the bathroom to watch her wake up. She blinked a little in her sleep and opened her eyes giving a cute little yawn as she stretched some before sitting up and looking at me.

"Hey there sleepy head." I joked to her as I gave her a kiss.

"Good morning to you too." She said as she got out of the bed and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek before I started talking again, "I made a bath so we could bathe."

She looked at me, "Okay, but I should probably get a change of clothes first. After all I'm still naked and I am not going to wear the same thing two days in a row." And with that, she left the room and came back in five minutes with clothes consisting of a dark purple long sleeve shirt with black short-shorts.

We both got into the Jacuzzi and I looked at the buttons to press. There was bubbles, vibration, whirlpool, heat addition, and a knob for each one to adjust how much of each thing you get. Looking back at Kyra I told her, "You pick which one, cause I don't know what either one feels like."

Kyra looked at the buttons before clicking bubbles and vibration. After pressing the buttons she turned the knobs for bubbles and vibration to the right a little. Immediately bubbles came out of a little slot that I just noticed was next to the faucet and the Jacuzzi started to vibrate some, relaxing me.

I felt Kyra tap me as I looked over at her and saw her with soap and two wash cloths shaking each a little before speaking, "We might wanna start washing up if we want to go downstairs. And I think you have to clean the house today too." She winced a little as she said that part, before starting to wash herself having given me my wash cloth and soap. It smelt like cherries, not the girly cherry soap no, but a regular cherry soap.

I started to try and wash my back until I felt a pair of hands land on my back and a familiar voice whisper in my ear, "Let me help you with that."


	9. Chapter 9

I whirled around in the tub to see Flare sitting there naked in my bathroom again, only she was in the Jacuzzi with me and Kyra who I noticed was looking at Flare like she was crazy. "Flare what the hell are you doing in here!" She exclaimed

Flare flipped her yellow hair out of her face and sighed, "Well Aqua was hogging the bathroom again so I came here for a bath." She said before speaking again, "But Kyra, my dear friend, what are you doing here?" She raised one of her yellow eyebrows for emphasis on her question.

That caused Kyra to blush like mad as she stammered, "W-well...I came to... um..."

Flare shook her head, "Kyra, Kyra, Kyra. You should learn to tell the truth more often. I know you two had sex last night."

Okay at that I had to look at her in disbelief, "Wait you heard us last night?!" I asked

She looked at me blushing a little as she spoke, "Yeah I was kind of watching you guys go at it...and I wanted to ask you guys something..." Flare looked as bright as a cherry right now. Funny how a Flareon can blush brighter than his/her own fur.

Kyra and I spoke at the same time answering her, "Yeah, sure what is it?" Flare looked at us shyly before looking away as if she was thinking, then looking back at us.

"I want to be in a relationship with you two!" She spoke fast before looking away again as if afraid of our answer.

Kyra and I looked at each other in surprise, looking back at her "Seriously?" Flare looked at us again in sadness.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked you guys I'm sor-" She started to speak until I cut her off with a kiss on the lips surprising her as she gasped, allowing my tongue to slip into her mouth tasting her. She tasted like cherries I noticed as we started having a battle for dominance with our tongues as she pushed me against the side of the Jacuzzi causing me to accidentally hit the whirlpool button causing a small whirlpool to happen.

Kyra had apparently joined in because I heard Flare moan in pleasure and I looked down to her sitting there sucking on Flare's nipples on her CC-cup breasts. While we turned in a circular motion in the Jacuzzi, Flare reached down and grabbed hold of my dick.

"Ah, there's my prize. Were you trying to hide it from me Brucie?" Flare said as she lowered her ears and gave me a puppy dog look. Dammit! Why do Luna and Flare have to give me that look? Next thing you know all of the girls are gonna start giving me that look!

I looked to my right and saw Kyra doing the face too. "Aw no not you too!" I said as I watched both of them giggle at me, before Flare's face all of a sudden, turned serious.

"Okay, back on track of me losing my virginity." She spoke as she lined herself up with my already hard dick and slammed herself down causing her to shout in pain.

"Be careful Flare if you do that you'll receive more pain than pleasure." Kyra said as she kissed her on the lips.

Small tears making their way down her cheeks, I wiped them away as I kissed her on the lips too. "Yeah Flare we love you, we don't want you getting hurt."

Flare looked at us with a teary smile as she spoke, "Thanks you guys...I love you too!" She said as she gave us both hugs.

Suddenly she started grinding on my shaft as I moaned in pleasure. "Now back down to business." She purred as she leaned back causing us to be with her back to the wall as I started thrusting into her, slightly bringing her up and down the wall.

"Ohh~ yes, Bruce!" Flare said as she flipped us over to where I thrusted into her doggy style.

Flare looked over at Kyra who was watching us with a hungry look as she ushered her over. Kyra laid down in the water in front of Flare, floating as she started eating out her cunt while fondling her breasts, causing her to give a mewl of delight which I never really heard from a Zoroark before.

"Oh Bruce I feel a pressure building up!" Flare moaned as she met my hips with hers thrusting back into me.

"Me too, its the same pressure from last night!" Kyra said as she threw her head back in ecstasy moaning.

"Its your orgasm. Release it!" I grunted as they both shouted in pleasure and I buried my cock into Flare's furry snatch as I came into her and her juices drenched my cock as I saw Kyra come onto Flare's snout as she gladly licked up all the remaining juices dripping from her cunt.

**How do you guys like that? Two lemons uploaded in ten minutes. This is getting interesting...**


	10. Chapter 10

As we all came down off of our high and started washing up again, we heard the intercom go off.

"Bruce it's time for you to clean the house." It was Erin's voice, I got out of the jacuzzi turning off the whirlpool and walked over to the intercom and pressed the respond button and spoke into it.

"Thanks Erin, where do I need to be to start?" I questioned as I changed into my clothes as my shirt slipped on with ease but I had trouble putting on my pants as I fell over trying to balance my self getting a giggle out of Flare and Kyra.

"What was that?" Erin questioned as I stood up and righted myself before answering her.

"Sorry I fell while putting my pants on." I replied sheepishly as I heard her giggle a little.

"Well meet me in the family room." She said before cutting off the intercom. I turned around to look at Kyra and Flare only not to see them anymore. "Huh?"

"Over here Brucie." I heard Flare say seductively as I turned to look at her.

"GAH!" I gasped as I got a nosebleed looking at the Flareon and Zoroark laying on my bed.

Kyra had her head laying on Flare's ample cleavage as Flare gave me an inviting look while Kyra had her legs wide open whispering "Come take me big boy." Even with their clothes on they still looked gorgeous.

I grabbed some tissue from the bathroom as I wiped the blood from my nose while looking away from them. "You guys are down right terrible you know I have to clean the house."

They both sat up and spoke at the same time with a cute smile on their faces, "We know."

And with that I left the room before my desire took over my mind. This time I took the elevator as I pressed the 1st floor button and the elevator started going down with that damn annoying elevator music again.

"I'll ask Jim to remove it" I spoke to myself as I looked at the sign that showed what floor the elevator was on and saw that it was going up instead of down! "Huh?"

The elevator arrived at the 5th floor and parted allowing the person to step in.

And what do you know? It was Lyra as she stepped in not even noticing me as she pressed the 3rd floor button and stopped as she pulled her paw away from the button seeing the 1st floor button lit up.

She slowly turned her head as she looked up at me with a glare. I swear if looks could kill I'd be slaughtered with my blood painting the wall of the elevator. "Oh great, just my luck that I picked the time to get on the elevator when you were on it." She snarled as she showed her canines at me showing she was not one to be messed with.

"Look I don't want any trouble now, I'm just on my way to go downstairs to meet with Erin in the family roo-" I spoke before she cut me off rudely.

"Don't say family! Because you were never part of our family and never will be! So shut the fuck up!" She yelled at me as I stood there my eyes wide open in shock as she stepped off the elevator and flipped me off again as the doors closed and it started taking me to the 1st floor as originally intended.

I stepped off the elevator and walked into the family room still a little shocked over the whole elevator incident. 'What's her problem with me anyway?'


	11. Chapter 11

I looked around for Erin before spotting her over by the stereo listening to "Livin' On The Edge"

'Hmm, she's got good taste in music.' I thought to myself as I walked to her.

"Thank you Bruce that's a very nice compliment." Erin said turning around and lowering the volume some completely startling me as I jumped a bit.

"Whoa! Don't scare me like that!" I told her as we sat down at a table in the room.

"Well I am psychic, I can read minds." She said as she pointed to her head. "Anyways, you have to clean the house every week on Sundays in the morning. Then you have the rest of the day to do whatever you feel." She told me as she took me over to a closet in the foyer. "And you can clean using all of our cleaning supplies." There was a lot to choose from as I took some Pine Sol, a mop, duster, and window cleaner with some newspaper.

Just as I was about to make my way upstairs she stopped me, "Wait what is the newspaper for?" She questioned curiously.

I looked at her and the newspaper while speaking, "It leaves less smear marks on the windows than using a cloth." She nodded as I spoke again, "Be back in a sec."

** *Five Minutes Later***

I collapsed at the bottom of the foyer stairs as Erin stared at me shocked. "What happened to you! And how did you do that so quick?!"

I looked up at her "Let's just say that Lyra called me a pervert when I cleaned her room and hit me with a ton of razor leafs to the ass." I groaned painfully "and as to how I cleaned the house that fast, I used one of my favorite moves Extreme Speed." I said with a smile as I tried to stand up only to squeak in pain as my butt throbbed in protest.

Erin leaned over me as she giggled a little, "Well that's called using your head. Now sit still." She commanded as she put her hand over me and her palm started glowing pink and I felt better again.

Standing up, I wiggled my tail a little and shook myself out sighing in content, "Ah I feel much better! What did you do?" I questioned as I looked at her smile a little.

"I used synthesis on you to fully heal you!" She said in her cheery voice, "Also since you're done WAY earlier than expected, I think we should go shopping that way you'll have more clothes to change into." She said with a wink as she walked over to the intercom and pressed the everywhere button and spoke into the microphone, "Everyone to the foyer, we're going shopping today!" She reported as I heard the elevator go up.


	12. Chapter 12

It had to be at least two minutes that went past before everyone was downstairs, excluding Jim again.

"Where's-" "Work." Kyra said as she and Flare grabbed my hands and started walking down the sidewalk with the rest of the girls following after us as they lead me to who knows where.

*Ten** Minutes Later***

I found myself staring up at a big structure in front of me as it loomed over me. "We're here!" Flare announced as we walked into the mall.

Suddenly, the girls and I were surrounded by a bunch of guys who were ogling them as they started asking random questions like _'What's your favorite color?'_ And all that crap as they shoved me out of the crowd, away from the girls.

I fell into another person as they caught me and set me right on my feet. "Hey are you okay?" A concerned voice said as I turned around to come face to face with a male Lickilicky as he stood a little taller than me.

"Um, yeah I am. I was just pushed out of me and my friends' group by those guys." I said as I pointed to the crowd of Pokemon still gathered around the girls.

The Lickilicky stepped forward some a grin on his face. "Don't worry I got this. By the way my name's Larry!" He said as he walked towards the group and started speaking, "You guys better get away from my friends, before I use rollout on every single one of you." He said as everyone scattered leaving the girls standing there with smiles.

"Thanks Larry!" Flare said as she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"No problem Flare." He said as I walked over to them.

"Oh Bruce this is Larry! He's been our friend since we were all little kids!" Aqua said as she turned to Larry, "And this is our friend/butler Bruce!"

I looked at Larry as we both shook hands, "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." He replied back with his tongue out a bit as he smiled.

"Anyways Larry we were about to take Bruce shopping wanna come?" Aura asked as he squealed with joy.

"Oooh! Yes! Yes! I know some of the perfect stores to take you to!" Larry said as he took my hand and dragged me through the mall with the girls going off in another direction.

Larry pulled me into a store called 'Fox' it sounded weird with the name but the clothes were awesome!

"Okay so obviously the colors that suit you best are purple, red, black, white, and yellow so lets get you some of everything!" Larry said as he started having me try on different clothing in different styles.

_'How am I gonna afford all of this?'_ I thought to myself as I felt something in my pocket and pulled it out to reveal a wallet stuffed with money, an ID, and a credit card with a note. I read it as I smiled _'Thank you Erin.'_ I thought as Larry shoves me into another clothing store after purchasing more clothes for me and some for himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you guys go, another chapter for one of my great success stories. Thank you guys for supporting me with my stories. I really appreciate all of the feedback and I hope you all review a lot more often.**

**And now...On with the story!**

"Oh thank God we're home!" I yelled as we stepped into the foyer at the house, "Who knew that Larry could cover the whole mall in one hour buying clothes taking a lunch break then buying some video games which I am happy about." I said as I got into the elevator and hit the 3rd floor button and waited for it to arrive on my floor.

"Well Larry has a lot of experience seeing as he and his boyfriend go to the mall weekly." Aura said as she and everyone else were in the elevator with me helping me with all of my bags...except Lyra.

"Wow, Larry's gay?" I asked I didn't even notice. I don't have anything against gays, its just that I'm terrible at noticing if someone is or not.

"What you didn't notice?" Chelsea asked as she looked at me shocked. I shook my head "No."

"Hmm I thought you would notice what with the way that he walks and talks." Luna said as the elevator reached my floor and we piled out of it heading to my room, while Lyra stayed in it to keep going up.

I opened the door and walked in setting my hold of the stuff down letting out a breath, after all I carried the most of the stuff. The girls set the other things in different spots all around the room.

"Okay, now to unpack." Aqua said as she started to open my bags until I stopped her.

"Oh that's okay I can do that part myself..." I said as I tried to hide the shirt that Larry bought me.

"Hey what's that?" Chelsea said as she snatched the bag from my hand and pulled out a shirt...and started laughing her ass off.

"Bahahahaha! I can't believe he bought you this!" Chelsea said as she showed the others who were trying not to laugh but failing horribly. On the shirt it was pink and had the word 'Kinky Fox' on the front and 'Sexy Fox' on the back written in purple letters. He bought that shirt and a couple of other 'toys' in a store called "Spencer's."

I snatched the shirt from her as I hid my face in embarrassment, until I felt someone's paw on my shoulder.

"Hey if it makes you feel better, I think it describes you perfectly especially the sexy part." I heard Chelsea whisper seductively in my ear before nibbling on the tip of my ear as I shivered in pleasure.

"Well we better get out of here to let you unpack." Erin said as she and the others left my room except for Chelsea.

"So, did you mean that part about me being sexy or were you trying to just cheer me up." I asked her as we made eye contact.

She backed up towards the door and closed it before locking it shut, "How about you find out?" She asked as she sauntered over to me swaying her hips as she kissed me.

**So yup there you guys go. The next chapter for SISB will be coming soon! I promise you all that.**

**As always Read and Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Her mouth tasted like cinnamon which I enjoyed very much because it was that kind of sugar cinnamon that tastes good. She opened her mouth letting me in as I danced with her tongue instead of having a dominance battle as she pushed me backwards onto my bed and broke the kiss.

"You have very beautiful eyes." I said as I looked into her pink eyes, "They scream 'I am beautiful, deal with it'!" I said as she blushed a bit.

"Thank you...no ones ever said something like to me before." She said as she kissed me on the cheek. "Bruce I know that you, Flare and Kyra are in a relationship...and I want to be apart of it!" She explained as she looked me in the eyes.

"I don't mind at all.. but you'd have to talk to them about it too." I said as I heard my lock getting picked and the door opened showing Kyra and Flare standing there in the clothes they wore today.

"We don't mind sharing a sexy Zangoose." They both purred in unison as they closed the door, locked it, started stripping themselves, Chelsea, and me, and as soon as you know it we had already started having sex with me pounding into Chelsea's wet pussy.

Grunting I looked to my right when I heard moaning and saw Kyra and Flare sharing a dildo, grinding against each other while making out the whole time. This was like the best thing I've ever seen in my life.

Suddenly, Chelsea flipped us over and let me keep pounding away at her furry snatch. "Oh Arceus!" She yelped as I pinched her clit.

I kept thrusting into Chelsea, before I lifted her leg up and started a jack hammer pace into her making her moan. I heard loud moaning and looked back to see Kyra eating Flame out, while using a dildo for her own pleasure.

As soon as it started it ended with all of us reaching our climax and moaning in unison.

We all collapsed onto my bed as the girls gathered around me hugged each other and me as I got up and covered them with the red blanket while they drifted off to sleep, while I stayed awake and put away all of my clothes. But not before finding a pair of Beats Studios in one of the bags with a note attached to it.

"Thanks for such a great day at the mall today!"  
-Larry ;)

I smiled as I took the headphones out of the box and put them in the carrying case that came with it and putting it away in one of the many drawers in my closet.

**Hey guys, I know I haven't been on in a while and I apologize. Internet has been down for a couple of weeks, and we got it back up so that means more updating! I have been writing the 13th chapter for SISB and it's almost complete, and I guarantee that you all will love it.**

**Now for some more news, I was looking at Pokemon X and Y, and saw they came out with a new eveelution. Turns out the Japanese name for it is Nincia. To me and one of my friends, it looks like Skyla transformed into a Pokemon. I don't know but that's me. Google it to check it out.**

**Also I wanna say that I want you guys to keep reviewing my stories, favorite them and me. And I appreciate all who support me on this site, thanks guys. Peace! Oh yeah, sorry for the short chapter I'm working bit by bit, and I want this story to stretch a little.**


	15. Chapter 15

I decided to get a quick shower in as I wanted to put some different clothes on. So I went into the bathroom stripped down and stepped in as I turned the water on.

"Gah! Cold, cold, cold!" I shouted as I turned the dial to the middle and felt the water turn warm as I sighed in pleasure as I washed my hair first. The big mane of hair being pretty easy to wash, as I already started washing my body. As I rinsed the soap off of my body I heard an audible thud, like something hitting the floor.

I quickly dried off, before I tied the towel tight around my waist, as I quickly left the room and walked into the hallway to see Lyra laying on the floor with her eyes closed, slowly breathing. So Lyra is mean to me all the time, but I just can't leave her here. So I picked her up bridal style as I took her into my room and laid her on my bed next to Chelsea.

I walked into my closet, as I started looking for a different pair of clothes to change into.

** *POV Switch To Lyra***

I opened my eyes as I looked around the room I was in, taking in my surroundings. I heard a moan as I looked to my left and saw Chelsea, Flare, and Kyra laying next to me naked, but covered with a blanket.

"What the hell?" I said to myself as I heard movement in the room diagonally across from me.

Getting up without making a sound, I creeped over to the doorway and peeked in seeing Bruce standing there naked as he looked through his drawers. Glancing down, I saw his dick as I blushed red.

_'Flare was right, it is big!'_ I thought to myself as I felt myself start to lower my hand between my legs, before I started imaging what it would feel like to have him inside me.

Dirty images started flooding my head, while I kept playing with myself moaning quietly as I felt myself getting closer and closer...

***POV Switch Back To Bruce***

My ear twitched, as I heard something from outside my closet. I got back up from my squatting position as I walked over to the doorway, only to hear someone moaning quietly.

I was about to peek around the corner, when suddenly the room got filled with a bright light as I covered my eyes and shouted in pain, before hearing someone run out of my room.

**There's another chapter for all of you guys out there! Like I said in my last chapter please read and review, you guys are the best. Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright guys, after my unnecessarily long break, I have come back to deliver you guys a mixture of what would have been two chapters, but I decided to blend them into one chapter when I saw how short one was gonna be. Although I will admit, you guys are gonna be on the edge of your seat when you see the cliffhanger I left you all with. Enjoy!**

I fell onto the ground as I tripped over something and I heard more movement in my room as feet were moving across the floor to the closet.

"Oh my God! Bruce, are you okay?!" I heard Chelsea yell as I felt her wrap her arms around my torso before pulling me into the room and sitting me onto one of the spare chairs that were in the room. "What happened?"

I grunted as my vision still didn't come back, "I don't know I was about to change into some clothes when all of a sudden I heard moaning. And when I tried to find out where it came from, the room just filled with a white bright light, blinding me." I said as I tried rubbing my eyes to no success of seeing anything.

"That was the move called Flash, where it blinds an enemy leaving them wide open for an attack." I heard Kyra say to my left as I kept trying to see. "Also your vision will come back it just needs like ten minutes."

I sighed with relief after thinking I was gonna be blind for the rest of my life, "Well that's good to hear, thought I was gonna be blind forever."

Suddenly I heard Flare speak, "What I want to know is who used flash in the house and why in here?"

My vision started to clear up as they discussed about the incident and after ten more seconds, I could see clearly. "Vision's back." I said as they hugged me.

"Okay now that that's over, lets get redressed." Kyra said as they put their clothes back on and I put my clothes on, wearing a black shirt and white baggy shorts, as the intercom went off, "Bruce I need you to help me out in the theater please." It was Luna's voice.

I quickly pressed the button as I spoke, "There's a theater in the house?" Wow, what doesn't this house have?

She responded, "Yup, go to the elevator and go to the fourth floor." And with that she turned off the intercom. I opened a small box and took out a necklace that Larry bought me as a new friend gift. It had a Zoroark and Lickilicky with their left and right arm on each other's shoulders while giving the peace sign with a smile.

After that, I turned around to say goodbye to the girls when I saw them laid out in seductive positions again. "Aw come on!" I said as I left the room with them giggling at my situation.

I went down the hall and went into the elevator to see a note on the button. Picking it off the button I read it aloud, "Hey Bruce I removed the elevator music. Erin" folding the note up I put it in my pocket. "Cool." And with that I went in the elevator and had a smooth ride to the next floor.

As soon as the doors opened I found myself in a big ass room with rows upon rows of theater seats with a big screen and a film projector with everything you would find in a theater.

Looking around I spotted Luna standing at the film projector waiting for me. Walking over to her she greeted me. "Hey Bruce."

'Her monotone voice is so soothing' I thought to myself as I responded to her, "Hey Luna, what do you need?"

"I need you to fix the projector. Something's wrong with it and it wont show movies." She said as she looked at the projector.

"Alright let me take a look at it." I said as I leaned over and looked at it. 'Nothing looks wrong- what the?' I thought to myself as I saw some food stuck inside of it. Reaching out I used one of my claws to pick the food out from inside it.

Standing up I looked at Luna, "Ok now try it." Leaning over Luna flipped the switch on the side of it as a movie started playing. "Yay! Now we can watch movies again! Thanks Bruce!" Luna exclaimed before she tackle hugged me and I fell onto the ground with her on top of me.

"We?" I asked as she looked at me, "Yeah, me and Lyra were gonna watch a movie, she went to get snacks from the snack bar-" She said before I saw Lyra start walking towards us not noticing we were on the ground. 'SHIT!' I thought to myself before flipping us over where it was me on top and her on the bottom, so she wouldn't get yelled at by Lyra.

Lyra looked around before she looked down a row and dropped all the stuff she was carrying, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY FRIEND!?" She shouted before she charged an Energy Ball and fired it at us.

**How about them apples? Bruce was just trying to help,, when Luna suddenly tackle hugs him. And now Lyra is probably going to kick his ass. Whoops,, looks like I said too much, read and review guys!**

**Animefan215, out!**

**-PS, Next chapter for SISB coming out tomorrow, most likely in the afternoon!**

**Spoiler For next chapter...**

**"Get out."**

**"Why should I?"**

**"Because I don't like you and you don't belong here."**

**"It's too late for me to leave."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sup guys, I am back once again! I was just thinking for a couple of minutes about some stuff, and I want your opinions. Which one of my top three stories do you guys like more? SISB, LALOAL, or LBF? I'm gonna be having a poll on my wall, with this on it and I want you guys to vote for your favorite. I'll close the poll on Sunday, the 17th of March. So make sure you guys cast your vote!**

**Now with no more interruptions, enjoy this chapter! ...Although, I think it will be very painful for Bruce...**

I picked us both up from the floor, before shoving Luna away from me as the Energy Ball hit me only and blew up, sending me flying into a wall with a loud bang.

I fell to the ground as I weakly stood up blood dripping from my mouth, as I tried leaving the theater, only for Lyra to hit me square in the jaw with a Drain Punch absorbing my energy as I flew across the theater smashing into the snack bar.

Bags of candy, popcorn, and other different snacks rained upon me as I sat there against the counter just slowly trying to get my breath back.

After taking a few more ragged breaths, I hid behind the counter as I started using Recover, one of the moves my mom taught me before they sent me to school the other day.

After what felt like five minutes, I stood up feeling better as I cracked my back while stretching, before cleaning up the mess that Lyra had created when she was beating the crap out of me. It didn't take long as I was soon eating a small bucket of popcorn.

Suddenly, I felt a razor leaf graze my cheek drawing some blood as I heard Lyra speak behind me since I was facing towards the snack bar. "Get out." I turned around and looked at her.

"Why should I?" I asked as I looked her dead in the eye and saw nothing but pure hatred and what looked like sadness.

She glared at me more as she spoke, "Because I don't like you and you don't belong here." She looked like she wanted to kill me.

"Its too late for me to leave, my Mom and Dad left to head around the world. And so what if I don't belong here? I never said that I did. The other girls like me. What's your deal? Maybe a hug will fix it." I said as I walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug despite her protests.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME!" She screamed as she kicked me in the knee HARD, causing me to let her go while I held my knee.

She quickly ran from me as I started to stand up a bit. "Screw this. I'm leaving, enjoy the movie." I said to Luna, seeing Lyra glare at me while I walked to the elevator.

**Well, it seems like Bruce is starting to get fed up with how Lyra is treating him. Hopefully she'll leave him alone and maybe become friends with him. Although, with the way she's treated him so far, I highly doubt it. Read and Review guys, make sure to do so.**

**Animefan215, out!**

**Coming in the next chapter... (To be honest, I laughed so hard when I was making this preview. XD)**

**"Okay who took a video of us having sex and posted it on a porn site?"**

**"Looks like Bruce is already a famous porn star."**

**"Hey I'm not a porn star!"**


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry guys! I completely forgot to put the poll on my page, but I remembered to do it today! So as another part of my apology, here's another short chapter for LALOAL! Enjoy!**

Getting in the elevator, I headed back to my room. I opened the door to see the girls sitting in various spots around my room. "You know you guys have a room right?"

They all responded at the same time, "Yeah, but it's more fun here." Nodding my head I walked over to my desk and sat down in the rolling chair before opening my laptop.

Going to the browser I saw a male Zoroark fucking another Zoroark, a Flareon, and a Zangoose. Specifically Kyra, Flare, and Chelsea! And guess who that Zoroark was? Me! "Okay who took a video of us having sex and posted it on a porn site?" I said as I spun around to face them.

"No one..." Flare said as I raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay so I did! But look at how many views and stuff it got!" She said as she turned my head to look at the views. "Damn!" I exclaimed.

There was already 150,000 views and 50,000 likes with people commenting so much on the video that it amazed me.

Looking over Chelsea commented, "Looks like Bruce is already a famous porn star." Looking over at her I spoke, "Hey I'm not a porn star!"

Kyra commented too, "That's not what some people are saying look at those comments." She turned my head as I saw some people's comments. "Wow that's hot!" "Why can't there be more videos like this?" "Anyone know that Zoroark's name?"

"Flare where did you even put a camera that got this video?" I asked amazed as I watched the video amazed at how it didn't miss anything.

"Over here." She said pointing at a tiny camera that was stuck to the wall. I had to squint to see it. "Very smart." I said as I heard someone open the door.

**Uh-oh, looks like someone's gonna find out about Bruce sleeping with three other girls in the house! Who came into the room? What's Bruce going to do about the porn website he left open, for the world to see? why am I asking all of you these questions when I'm the author! Find out next time!**

**Me:*Gasps* What if it's Lyra?**

**Bruce: Hey, don't even joke about that dude.**

**Me: Why? It's not like she'll hear me or anything.**

**Lyra: *Standing right behind me* Oh, I think I can hear you just fine...**

**Me: *Gets the heck out of there with Lyra right behind me* Animefan215, out!**

**Bruce: *Sighs and gets up* Read, Review, and hope with all your might he stays alive to continue our story. *Walks out of the room to watch the beating of a lifetime***

**Next Time On LALOAL... (Could you imagine their faces LOL)**

**"Hey what's going on in here?"**

**"Well we're just hanging out with Bruce, right guys?"**

**"Then why does it smell like sweat and sex in here?"**

**"Um... I got nothing."**


	19. Chapter 19

**What is up my guys, I am back from the DEAD... actually, just school. It sucks so much, I barely have time for a lot of my afterschool stuff I like to do. Play videogames, play League of Legends (awesome game), write stories, so on and so forth. But, you know what? Screw it, I'm close to the end of the year, and I'm gonna pull my way through.**

**Anyways, after all of that, please enjoy the next chapter of LALOAL! By the way, I was wondering why no one was voting on my poll, when I realized something. *Facepalm* I forgot to click display poll on page. Well after my stupidity, I clicked that, so FOR REAL NOW. My poll is on my page. Enjoy the chapter!**

Quickly, I exited the browser, turning around to see Aqua walking in. "Hey what's going on in here?"

Flare replied to her quicker than I could, "Well we're just hanging out with Bruce, right guys?" She said looking around the room as we all nodded in agreement.

Raising her eyebrow, Aqua sniffed the air. "Then why does it smell like sweat and sex in here?"

I raised my eyebrows as I just noticed that the smell of sex was still in the air! "Um... I got nothing." I spoke as she sauntered over to me.

"Hey Bruce?" She said as she leaned towards me. "Yeah?" I said as she leaned toward my ear before whispering in my ear.

"I like you." After she said that she tackled me and we both fell backwards as my chair tipped over. She quickly pressed her lips to mine as she started grinding herself on my crotch getting me aroused very fast at the pace she was going. "Lets hurry and take this to the next level." Aqua said as tore my clothes off my body and ripped her clothes off as she quickly lined my dick up with her dripping pussy and slamming herself down on it. Causing both of us pain.

"That...really hurt Aqua." "Sorry I got too excited." After that she started bouncing on my cock while I squeezed her breasts. They were pretty big for someone her age. I'm guessing they're D cups.

I leaned forward and started suckling on her right tit while I kneaded the left one hearing her moan louder.

Hearing another moan I looked over and nearly passed out from a nosebleed as I saw that Kyra, Flare, and Chelsea were pleasuring each other.

Kyra was sprawled out on the floor while Chelsea ate her out, and Flare was sucking on Chelsea's breasts while fingering her wet cunt.

Seeing that turned me on even more as I flipped Aqua over and starting fucking her on all fours while she screamed in ecstasy. "Oh Bruce! Fuck me harder!"

I followed her order and started slamming into her. "Oh fuck, oh fuck! I'm cumming!" She exclaimed as she drenched my dick in her juices and I slammed into her one final time before I came inside of her. Aqua laid down on the floor while I stayed sitting on my knees.

I sighed in content while looking down at Aqua, "Someone had a good time..." I commented as she only turned over and nodded her head at me. Her eyes were half closed, almost like she was asleep but not asleep.

I picked her up and laid her down on my bed before turning around to see the other girls curled up in a little group hug, sharing warmth as I smiled at them. I walked over to my closet, and looked on one of the top shelves and saw a bunch of thick blankets up there.

"Hmm...this might be a challenge." I spoke to myself before transforming. After a little bit of light, I looked into the full body mirror in the closet and saw myself as an Alakazam. I held my hands out and out of the light fell two spoons.

"Nice." I commented to myself before looking up at the blankets, focusing on grabbing only one blanket. Suddenly all of the blankets fell on me as I groaned in frustration. "I can never get that right..." I spoke to myself before getting back up and focusing again to see the blankets float back up to the shelf and sit up there. "Alright." I picked up the blanket that was left and walked out, before draping the blanket over Kyra, Flare and Chelsea.

Feeling good about myself I decided to start playing some of the games that I bought while I was with Larry today. Reaching over to the pile of games stacked neatly on my desk I grabbed Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations before putting it in the Xbox and sitting back down in my computer chair.

I transformed back to my original form while I watched the opening of the game before clicking start, skipping through the rest of it.

I went to the versus battle and chose to fight. I pressed start on the computer option only to see the vs. option light up. "What the-" I said before turning around to see Aura standing there with another remote with a smirk on her face.

"Challenge?" She questioned before I answered her, "Accepted." She sat on my bed as we chose our characters and started fighting. I chose Young Sasuke, while she chose Itachi.

***3 hours later***

"Ha! Take that son!" Aura shouted at me as I glared at her smug grin. "You're in my house now!"

I growled as I looked at her, "Oh you're going down you bitch." She looked at me with an equal glare. "Bring it motherfucker."

***POV Switch To Lyra***

"Where is everyone?" I asked myself as I walked down the third floor hallway. I can't find any of the friends I have that live here with me. I turned a corner and kept walking while checking different rooms.

"Seriously where the hell is everyone at? After the movie Luna went off somewhere I don't know and then everyone magically disappears." I spoke sarcastically out loud. I decided to walk in silence after that listening for anyone talking or any sound at all!

"No!" I heard someone's voice. I quickly recognized who it was, Aura! I started a mad dash to the room I heard her voice from. I stopped when I reached the door that I heard her voice from. "Motherfucker!" I heard Aura yell from inside so I decided to wait and listen for a while.

Suddenly I heard a sound like someone getting punched and then I heard a body hit the floor, before I heard Bruce speak, "That's what you get bitch!" When I heard that I started charging up a solar beam.

"You motherfucker..." I muttered before I kicked the door in and released the solar beam, aimed right at Bruce.

***POV Switch To Bruce***

I just won another match against Aura as she screamed "No!" For the third time now. My character, Young Sasuke, delivered the final blow with a punch to Itachi's stomach before he fell to the ground. Life bar depleted.

We quickly clicked rematch as Aura leaned back in her chair I gave her earlier while she spoke, "You won't be so lucky this time-" She was cut off as her chair fell taking her with it as she hit the floor. "Ow~" She moaned as I laughed at her.

"That's what you get bitch." I said as I looked mockingly down at her, "Victory and then this? This day can't possibly get any better-" I whispered to Aura who glared at me with a playful smile on her face. When we swore at each other while we played we never meant anything by it, so I know she's not mad.

"Just help me up." She told me as I extended a hand while standing up, from my chair. When she grabbed my hand, and I hoisted her to her feet. "Thanks." She spoke when suddenly the door burst open, revealing Lyra firing a solar beam straight at me!

"Holy shi-" I got interrupted as the beam hit me in the chest and took me outside through one of the windows that were in my room. Everything went by in slow motion as I saw Aura look out the window at me with a shocked expression on her face.

**Holy crap! Didn't see that one coming did you? I sure did! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the now longer chapter. I'll try to keep them all this long, but I'm not promising anything ok? Don't be mad if they're short.**

**Asides from all that, check out my profile page, to vote in the poll. I appreciate all who vote.**

**Animefan215, out! (Check out my friend, Ronman5, he has one story so far, and he would appreciate the reviews and everything.) (By the way, to the person who wants to use some ideas based off of my fanfic, feel welcome to.)**

**Next Time On LALOAL...**

**"Ahh!"**

**"Oh God Bruce! Are you okay!?"**

**"Oh no..."**

**"You might have to sit and wait for this to heal..."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I'm back from my eternal slumber XD. No, I was just sleeping a lot over my spring break. Anyways, I looked at the polls and I was happy I got some voters. I'll end the poll on Friday, this week, April 5th. Keep casting in your votes on which of my stories you like best. I had so much fun writing this chapter, because when you get to the chase scene, imagine Bruce's face! XD**

**Poll Results So Far...**

**LALOAL: 5 Votes**

**SISB: 4 Votes**

**LBF: 2 Votes**

**Keep those votes coming!**

I looked behind me, looking down and saw the ground coming in at a very fast pace. I panicked as I looked and spotted a tree nearby. I reached my arm out for it hoping to grasp a branch.

It seemed like the gods were feeling for me today, because I was able to grab a tree branch stopping me. "Oh thank God..." I whispered to myself as I hung there from the tree branch. "Now how do I get down?" I questioned as I heard something I dreaded.

_'Crack'_ I looked up to see at my dismay, the tree branch snapping. "Mommy..." I squeaked as the branch broke before I fell to the ground hearing an audible 'Snap' when I hit the ground.

I didn't feel it at first, but when I shifted to get up, I let out a scream of pain. Looking to my left I saw my arm looking disfigured. "Ahh!" I screamed as I quickly got up off the ground. "I gotta get inside!" I said as I walked towards the door of the mansion.

The door quickly opened as Aura rushed out of it and ran over to me. "Oh God Bruce! Are you okay!?" She asked me as she looked at me. I held my arm out to her as she looked horrified, but then calmed down. "Don't worry lets bring you to Erin, she's good with these types of injuries." She walked away back to the house as I followed her, silent.

** *Twenty Minutes And An Elevator Ride Later***

"Here we are." Aura said as she knocked on the door we were standing in front of. The door opened fairly quickly as Erin pulled us both in her room before closing and locking her door.

"I already know about the situation. Bruce sit in that chair right there while I get one of the ice packs out of the freezers downstairs." She said as she teleported out, and returned with an ice pack.

She walked over and sat in the chair next to mine. "Hold your arm out, and take these pills." She said as she gave me pills and water. "Those are pain killers that immediately work as soon as they're digested." I popped the two pills into my mouth, and drank the water with it. Immediately I felt my left arm go completely numb to where if I poked it I couldn't feel it.

Erin looked me in the eyes as she spoke again, "Is your arm numb?" I nodded to her as she spoke again, "Good..."

Suddenly, Erin grabbed my arm and twisted it, popping the bone back into place making me grimace because of the sound it made. "Oh no..." Erin said as she examined my arm closely.

I looked at her with a worried expression as I spoke, "What?" She looked at me in the eyes as she spoke, "You broke your arm too."

My eyes widened at that, "Wait so my arm was dislocated AND broken?!" I panicked.

"You might have to sit and wait for this to heal. There's a fast way to have this heal instantly, but it requires the move Recover which none of us know." Erin spoke with remorse. I smiled at her while she looked at me with a questioning expression. "What?"

I smiled even more as I spoke, "I know the move Recover. What do I need to do?" Erin looked at me shocked before her expression changed to one of focus, "All you have to do is focus the Recover into your arm and it'll heal the bone making it good as new."

Immediately I focused into putting all of my Recover into my arm. It was weird to have it only in one area. I mean when I use Recover, it feels like my body is in a river. Like water is running over my body and I'm absorbing its energy. Only right now it feels like I just soaked my arm in water.

After what I think was twenty minutes my arm felt better. I opened my eyes and moved my arm some.

"Still feels numb from the pills but it's better than before." I spoke as I thanked Erin and Aura for bringing me to her before leaving the room to get back to my room and clean up the window.

I opened the door to my room and looked to see pieces of shattered glass on my computer desk and on the floor. "Oh man.." I sighed as I transformed into an Espeon before using Psychic and putting the window back together.

After that was done, I returned to my original form and sat down in my computer chair and glancing at my clock. 7:18 pm it read. "I guess I should go make dinner." I muttered to myself as I walked down the hallway.

I then suddenly remembered something, that was LYRA who shot that solar beam at me._ 'She could appear anywhere at anytime.'_ I thought to myself as I started creeping through the hallway to get to the elevator. I made it to the elevator as I pressed the button and waited for it to arrive.

It arrived with a 'ding' as the doors opened to reveal no one inside it. I let out a sigh of relief as I stepped inside it and pressed the 1st floor button. The doors started to close, slowly.

Suddenly, the doors stopped closing and I heard the sound of someone running. I looked through the gap to see Lyra running full speed to the elevator.

I panicked, "OH SHIT!" I yelled as I looked down to see a razor leaf embedded into the side of the left door, jamming it to keep it from closing.

I looked back up to see her getting closer with pure rage in her eyes. I glanced to my left and saw the other hallway clear. "I've got no choice." I said as I slipped out the doors of the elevator before taking off in a sprint down the other hallway.

"COME BACK HERE!" I heard Lyra shout after me as I glanced back to see her still on my tail...no pun intended. I made a right seeing a staircase going upstairs. "Quick escape!" I exclaimed as I started running up the stairs jumping up them by two's. I made it to the top of the stairs as I looked back to see Lyra skipping the stairs by three's. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She yelled at me as she lunged at me from the sixth step.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I ducked in order to avoid her tackle as she flew into the wall behind me, before I got back up and took off into a run again as she chased after me in rage.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!" I shouted in desperation, as I kept running when suddenly I felt a razor leaf graze my right cheek drawing a little blood. As I kept running around the hallway I found more stairs that led back downstairs. Lyra kept sending razor leaf's after me as she ran behind me.

Sprinting straight towards the stairs, I skipped three at a time without missing a beat and found more stairs leading all the way down to the foyer.

"Hopefully someone's down there." I said to myself as I was making my way down the stairs at three a time again.

I hit the last three steps before I tripped over my right foot, sending me tumbling forwards. "Agh!" I looked up hearing someone running again before seeing Lyra leap into the air above me before bringing her fist back. "AHH!" I screamed as I rolled to my left as she punched a small crater into the ground where my head was.

I scrambled to my feet as I ran to the entertainment room before losing my footing again and falling onto ice in the ice skating rink, causing me to slide through as I noticed the girls skating around it.

I looked to my left and saw Aura flying towards me as I curled up and put my hands on my head to protect it as she pulled me to my feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she looked at me curiously in the eyes. I looked behind me to see Lyra standing there glaring at me. "Gah! Get her away from me! She's crazy!" I exclaimed, before I hid behind Aura as she looked at Lyra questioningly.

"Can you explain?" She asked Lyra as she glared again. "Why don't you ask the Zoroark standing behind you?" She spoke as Aura turned to look at me. "Okay, can you explain?"

I looked at Lyra before looking back at Aura, "To put it simply she tried to kill me again. Only this time I was able to stay away from her since we were running. With her after me." I said as Lyra glared at me more, so I glared back at her.

Aura sighed as she talked, "Honestly Lyra, what the hell is your problem?" She looked at Lyra. I noticed now that all the girls that were skating, are huddled around us.

"I hate him...he reminds me too much of that other Zoroark. He just looks so much like him that I think that he's in the house with me. And I don't want that, so I'm trying to get rid of you." Lyra said sadly before glaring at me with teary eyes before looking into my eyes and backing away before running away out the door.

**Well, well, well, so we learn about why Lyra doesn't like Bruce. Only thing is.. what did that Zoroark she mentioned do that made her hate all who reminded her of him? Find out Next time!**

**Next Time In LALOAL...**

**"Well what should I do?"**

**"Just give her some time. Its best not to bother her when she's upset."**

** "Oh I almost forgot! Bruce don't forget we all start school tomorrow so you'll have to go to sleep early tonight."**

**"What are you guys doing?"**

** "We were waiting for you."**

** "We're sleeping with you silly."**

** "Huh?"**


	21. Chapter 21

I sighed as I turned to look at Aura, "Well what should I do?" I asked, "Because I don't know what to do in these types of situations."

Aura looked me in the eyes, "Just give her some time. Its best not to bother her when she's upset." I nodded ok as I walked to the kitchen on the other side of the foyer to start dinner.

I started looking in the fridge and cabinets to find something to make. I came across pasta and tomato sauce. "Alright its pasta for dinner. Now what to drink with it." I looked through the pantry and found Sitrus berries. "Perfect! I'll make juice." I said to myself as I reached in one of the cabinets and pulled out a juicer as I set the bag of berries next to it.

I went over to the stove and put a pot filled with water on it. Letting that boil, I grabbed another pot and filled that with the sauce and letting that get heated. I went back to the juicer and started putting the berries in it.

*20 Minutes Later*

I was done with the food as I put it all on separate plates and brought it to the table, along with the juice I made. I set it up and went to the intercom clicking the everywhere button before speaking into it, "Food's done." I went to the kitchen before transforming into an Espeon again as I started washing the dishes using Psychic. "This shouldn't take long..." I spoke to myself as I heard everyone arrive in the dining room.

"Hey Bruce?" I heard Luna ask as I turned to look at her, "Yeah?" I almost lost my concentration as a pot fell, before I caught it with my right hand lifting it back up with Psychic before getting back into the groove of it again. "You make awesome food." She said as I smiled. "Thanks."

Not long after the dishes were done, I walked into the dining room seeing all the girls there, excluding Lyra.

"So Bruce what did you make this time?" Flare asked excitingly.

I replied back to her, "Look and see." I heard everyone's stomachs growl as they smelt the delicious aroma of the pasta I made.

*After Dinner*

Kyra threw her head back, before sighing in pleasure, "That was sooo good!"

"I know and the juice is so refreshing!" Erin agreed as she finished her cup.

I started cleaning up the dishes as I went around the table to collect them. As I got to Chelsea's side, I reached over her to grab a plate, when she reached with her hand and brushed the crotch of my pants making me jump a little. "W-what are you doing Chelsea?" I whispered to her.

She looked at me with a sly grin as she whispered back in reply, "I just wanted to repay you for the delicious dinner you gave us."

"Well repay me later." I collected her plate as I walked into the kitchen, before I started washing and putting away the dishes while using Psychic again.

Erin peeked her head in the kitchen, "Oh I almost forgot! Bruce don't forget we all start school tomorrow so you'll have to go to sleep early tonight."

"Okay." I replied as I finished putting away the last dish. I closed all of the cabinets, before walking back into the dining room. I saw that Kyra, Flare, Aqua, and Chelsea were all there, looking at me. Confused, I asked "What are you guys doing?"

Chelsea was the first to speak up out of the four. "We were waiting for you." I raised my eyebrow at that, "Huh?"

Flare and Aqua both walked up to me, before going on separate sides of me and kissing me on the cheek. "We're sleeping with you silly." Flare said as rubbed my long mane of hair.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well seeing as I'm your butler and it's your house, how could I object? Plus, there are many benefits coming from this." I said with a smirk as my mind started to drift to earlier today.

I felt both of my hands being grabbed, before I was pulled into the elevator. We had a nice ride up the elevator, it was peaceful and quiet.

The doors opened and we walked out, heading for my room. As I opened my door, I noticed that I started feeling more tired than I was downstairs. Ignoring it, we all split up to get dressed in our sleepwear. I headed into my closet and grabbed an orange shirt and black boxers before walking over to the bathroom and turning on the warm water.

Aqua and Flare came into the room holding their night clothes. I raised an eyebrow when I saw them in towels. "Hey girls. What's with the towels?" I spoke as they walked in and set their stuff in the bathroom closet. "You'll find out." They answered slyly.

"I got the water started, so it'll be a short couple of minutes before it's fully warm. Then we'll just need to wait for Kyra and Chelsea." It was at that moment, that those two walked in. They were wrapped in towels as well, too.

As they put their stuff down, and were about to jump into the shower, I stopped them. "Aren't you going to take off your towels?" I asked looking at them. They turned and looked at me, smirking, "We hoped you would ask us that." Kyra said.

All four of them took off their towels to reveal them to be...naked?! Blood gushed out of my nose as I turned around and grabbed a tissue, quickly putting an end to my nosebleed. "D-Dammit! Why do you guys have to do that to me so much?" I stuttered, as they laughed at me.

"Come on, let's take our shower already." Chelsea said, before we all got in the shower and washed up.

It got a little frisky in the shower, mainly from Flare trying to talk me into fucking her while one of the girls held her up. I obviously took the opportunity when she asked for the tenth time.

We all got out of the shower, dried off, and went to bed...with me being in the middle. "Shouldn't I be on the outside?" I asked, before I heard a response of nothing. I sighed, "Goodnight then." I said before drifting off to sleep as well, the tiredness from earlier getting to me finally.

"Hello there." I said as I looked down at the little Leafeon girl who was sitting on one of the swings in the park.

She looked up at me with slightly red eyes. "Huh?" She muttered as she looked me in the eyes.

"Hey have you been crying?" I asked her curiously as I stooped down at her eye level. She seemed shocked at how I noticed so easily. "N-no...I just got some sand in my eyes from the sandbox." She stuttered as I chuckled a little at her.

"You know, you're a little cute." I said with a smile. "W-what?" She exclaimed. I held my hand out to her, "Come on, let's go play. My name's Bruce."

Smiling, she accepted my hand and I pulled her up, "Sure. My name's Lyra." She spoke with a smile.

"Well then Lyra, let's be friends from now on." I told her, before she nodded with that cute smile still on her face. "Yeah!" She said, before we went off to go to the slide.

I woke up with a start after that. I held my hand up to my head, as I held it. "I...was friends with...Lyra!?" I exclaimed loudly with wide eyes.

**Duh! Duh! Duh! How bout them apples huh? Will Bruce tell Lyra that him and her used to be friends? How would she react to that? Well guess what? I'm not telling!**

**Next Time, on LALOAL...**

**...eh, I haven't written it yet, so you'll have to wait.**

**FINAL POLL RESUTS!**

**LALOAL: 9 Votes!**

**SISB: 5 Votes!**

**LBF: 3 Votes!**

**THE WINNER IS LIVING A LIFE OF ALMOST LUXURY!**

**Thanks for voting guys! I appreciate it and hope you all vote again next time!**

**Until Next Time...**

**Animefan215, out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**YAY! I'M BACK! Guys, I am so sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I had too many things happening at the moment and it was really nerve wreaking. First the power at my house went out cause of the electricity box not being able to hold all of the electricity. My house is New York City. XD Also I had finals coming up at school, I passed them all by the way, XD. And then we stayed at a hotel for a week while we had the box replaced with a bigger one. And then I got a new phone because I lost all of my new chapters for this story and for SISB and LBF. But I'm remaking them right now and I decided to start with this one first. Enjoy!**

_'I can't believe that I used to be friends with Lyra!'_ I thought to myself as I was getting dressed. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I was flabbergasted! I mean come on wouldn't you be if you found out that the person trying to kill you, used to be friends with you!?

I'll think about this later though, I've gotta get dressed to make breakfast.

I went in my closet to see a uniform laid out on my dresser. I went over to it and saw a note attached to the shirt. "Here's the school uniform, look nice alright?" -Flare

"Alright." I said to myself before taking a quick shower and then putting it on. I added my own touch to it though, instead of the red tie that came with it, I wore a purple and yellow striped tie, that was mainly black, with thin lines of the purple and yellow.

I slipped on a new pair of black boat shoes that had a white checkered pattern on them, that the girls got me. They fit perfectly._ 'Weird.'_ I thought to myself before I slipped on a yellow wristband and walked out of my room, and down the hallway.

I saw that the elevator had an "Out of Order" sign on it. I shivered when I thought of Lyra chasing me again. I walked downstairs and made it to the dining room, where I saw all the girls waiting at the table. They were wearing a white blouse with a navy colored skirt. They got to choose their shoes, all of them wore flat shoes. Good choice since we'd be walking around all day.

"Good morning." I greeted them, while making my way towards the kitchen. I was suddenly pulled towards the table though, by a Zangoose and a Zoroark.

"Don't worry about breakfast, Erin said that she wanted to make us something." Kyra said before sitting me between her and Chelsea.

"Oh, okay then." I muttered surprised. Didn't expect that. Oh well, less work for me. We all patiently waited for the food, and not long after, Erin came with a cart of food.

We all took our plates, saying our thanks to her before eating some of the food... OH MY ARCEUS! WHO COULD MAKE FOOD THAT TASTED THIS HORRIBLE!

It seemed that everyone was thinking the same thing, as I saw everyone, even LYRA, with a disgusted face. When Erin asked how everyone liked the food...well, they pretty much told her it sucked.

Honestly, it looked like she was hurt when everyone said it tasted bad...oh no, she's looking my way. "Bruce what do you think of the food I made?" She asked me despondently.

Oh Arceus, think Bruce, think! "It tastes delicious!" I blurted out. Shit! What's wrong with you Bruce! Fucking idiot! Everyone besides Erin, looked at me like I was crazy. Erin was happy though. "Oh thanks Bruce! I don't cook often, but I try my hardest!" She beamed as she looked so happy.

Suddenly, I felt a nudge in my side. I looked over at Chelsea to see her smirking. Uh oh. "So Bruce, since you like the food so much, you can have the rest of my plate." She said, before the rest of the girls, besides Erin slid their plates to me. I looked down at the food, then at all the girls. Erin seemed to beckon me to go on and eat the food. If that's what you could call it.

My stomach growled at me, damn you. Bad stomach, bad! I gulped before grabbing my fork and scooped up some of the scrambled eggs. I looked to see Lyra holding a video camera. Oh boy...

**Guys I'm sorry it had to be a short chapter, but at least you guys know that I didn't give up on my stories. Anyways, I'm gonna try to have SISB and LBF updated on Tuesday next week, that's 6/4/13 for those of you who don't know.**

**Animefan215, out!**

**Next Time On LALOAL...**

**"Bruce, what the hell was that?"**

**"SHIT! I have to fight her!?"**

**"PERVERT!"**

**"I see colors and pretty rainbows. Ahh everything is sooo perfect here!"**

**"Are you alright?"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I spent some time writing this chapter and I think you'll like it. It's pretty long compared to the other ones, so I hope you enjoy it! By the way, I'm gonna have a poll on my page for the next story I'm gonna write. As I said in SISB, this story's not gonna be updated as fast as I update these. But the poll's going to be about the character in my next story. I want you guys to pick his sexuality straight or bisexual, it's your choice. Whichever one wins I'm making him flow that way. ;)**

**And also another thing, I'm thinking up another story and I'm gonna allow some OC's in it. I'm not accepting them right now though, I'll let you guys know when I'm gonna start accepting them. See the part I underlined? Keywords not accepting. So don't be that guy who sends me OC info when I don't even have the story written down yet and made some progress on it.**

**Now I want you guys to enjoy the chapter I spent two days writing.**

* * *

I held my stomach in pain as me and the girls walked to school. We met up with Larry a couple of blocks away from the house, before we kept going. Apparently, we don't live far from the school.

I thought that the girls were gonna have me carry their school bags, but they said not to worry about it. Except for Lyra, she gave me a look that said "I'll kill you" so I backed off.

"Hey Bruce, why are you holding your stomach like that?" Larry asked me curiously, before I looked at him.

"Larry, it's a long story." I told him exasperated. Kyra leaned over, since she was walking next to me and spoke, "He ate some of Erin's cooking." She said fearfully.

Larry gave me a look of shock, "Don't you think you should get your stomach pumped?" He asked cautiously.

I waved a hand dismissively, "Oh no, I think I'll be fine." I told him, before my stomach growled at me. Oh, I'm so hungry. Larry grabbed something out of his backpack, before giving it to me.

I looked at it to see that it was a protein bar. "A protein bar?" I voiced my thought, before he spoke up. "That's not just any protein bar, it's an all in one meal bar. You have a whole meal in just that tiny bar, it should fill you up." Larry told me, before I unwrapped it and took a bite out of it. To say it tasted delicious, is an understatement. It tasted fantastic!

I read the wrapper to see that it said Breakfast Bar. That would explain why it tastes like a mixture of pancakes with syrup on them. Ohhh it tastes so good! "Judging by your face, I can tell that you like it?" Larry asked me, with an immediate head nod "yes".

After I ate that bar it did feel like I had a real breakfast. I thanked Larry for it, before he told me that his dad's company made it.

It didn't take long for us to reach the school. I was amazed when I saw how big it was. We walked inside, and Chelsea pushed me out of the way. I was about to say something to her, when I looked ahead and saw a bunch of guys crowd around the girls again.

Larry and I sweat dropped at the scene infront of us, before he looked at me and gave me a wink, before curling into a ball and flying into the crowd of guys, knocking them up into the air, away from the girls.

I watched as they all fell to the ground, before glaring at Larry. He grinned at them, before speaking, "I told you guys I'd use rollout on you if you crowded around them again." They all glared at him, before getting up and walking off to Arceus knows where, with the pictures they got of the girls.

I walked over to the girls and Larry, checking to see if everyone was okay, before we went to our first class, Pre-Calculus. Wait, Pre-Calculus? I took Calculus my 8th grade year. Oh this'll be easy then.

I walked in the classroom after the girls walked in, and sat in a desk that was by a window, seeing Erin sit in the desk next to me. Larry sat infront of me, and Chelsea sat behind me. The rest of the girls were pretty spread out. I quickly looked at the schedule I was given earlier, by a teacher who was handing them out with a couple of other teachers helping him. Turns out, I arrived at the beginning of the school year. Lucky me.

There was an Alakazam at the front of the classroom, writing on the board after the bell rang. I read his neat cursive on the board. Mr. Renkiro. Cool name.

"Hello class, as you can read on the board my name is Mr. Renkiro. I teach Pre-Calculus, and if you need help I'm always here." He said gesturing to his classroom. He walked over to his desk and picked up a small stack of papers. "Now instead of me teaching you guys some of the things, I'd like to see what you all know before I start teaching." He started passing the papers out, as I looked at mine to see that this was a quiz. Huh pop quiz, who would have thought?

"You all may begin, and keep it silent in the room until everyone is done with their...tests?" Mr. Renkiro slowed his talking as I held my paper out towards him, finished with the easy quiz. "I'm done." I spoke, before he slowly took the paper out of my hand, looking at it then at me. I turned around and walked back to my desk, taking a seat quietly, before I noticed Erin glaring at me.

"What?" I asked quietly. I made eye contact with her glaring back at me. "What the hell was that?" She asked angrily. "Huh?" I muttered, confused.

"Uh Erin I believe what he did was he finished his quiz." Larry whispered, getting smart with her. She simply glared at him, before going back to her own quiz.

* * *

I was bored out of my mind, as I waited with a couple of other people for everyone else who had a quiz, to finish it so we can continue on with our lives. I was currently twirling my pencils in between my fingers expertly, something I learned to do when I was about five years old.

Speaking of being five, I thought about how I should approach telling Lyra that I'm the Zoroark she was referencing to the other day. I remember that I had to move away, when my dad got a big promotion at his job. Actually, thinking about it, did I say goodbye to Lyra? I looked up, hearing people talking and saw that Mr. Renkiro had given us permission to talk since everyone was done with their quiz.

"Bruce how'd you finish your quiz that fast?" I heard Flare ask from behind me. I shrugged my shoulders, "I took Calculus in 8th Grade." I spoke nonchalantly. Suddenly I saw Larry, Erin, Chelsea, Flare, Aqua, and Kyra look at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked for the second time today.

Aqua was the first to speak up, "You took Calculus in 8th grade?" I nodded my head at her question. "Wow..." They muttered before we heard the bell ring signaling to go to our next class, Culinary.

* * *

I love cooking, enough said. The teacher of this class was a little weird. When I say that, I mean that it looked like he was hitting on the girls who took the class. Including the girls I live with. The teacher was a Blaziken who's name was Mr. Tenchi. He had the class spilt up into groups of two. I was with Larry, Aqua and Flare were together, Erin and Lyra were partnered up, and Luna and Chelsea were together as well. Kyra wasn't in this class with us.

Mr. Tenchi told us we had to make a simple cake. It could be any flavor, but it had to have the ingredients that the school offered. Right now though, I was focused on trying to get Larry to stop eating the cake batter. I admit that I had to stop myself from eating the nice sized bowl of it.

"Larry, step away from the bowl!" I ordered as I turned around to see him with another spoonful of it in his mouth. "I'm sorry Bruce, it just tastes so good!" He exclaimed as he licked the spoon. "Dude, this is our grade you're messing with!" I complained to him as he gave me a cheeky smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. You just can't stay mad at Larry for long.

"Besides I need you to go get a pan for the cake so we can put it in the oven." I told him, before he saluted and went off to get the pan.

Seeing him leaving, I turned around and picked up a spoon, before scooping some of the vanilla cake batter up and eating some of it. So delicious. "So I can't have any, but you can huh?" I heard Larry's voice speak quietly into my ear, before I started choking on the batter in surprise.

I coughed a little bit before seeing him grin at me smugly. "S-shut up!" I stuttered looking away from him laughing at me. We quickly made progress, as we poured the batter into the bowl, and put it in the oven to start baking whilst we started working on the icing.

I turned away from the mixer to see Mr. Tenchi going over to Lyra and Erin. My ear twitched as I heard him start speaking to them. "No, no, no Erin. Don't do that, you have to be gentle and make sure nothing spills." Mr. Tenchi said as he put his hand over Erin's and helped her whisk whatever she had in the bowl.

I was about to go over to them, and say something to Mr. Tenchi, when I saw his hand go to Erin's waist. Judging by how Lyra looks right now though, I'm gonna let her handle it. "Mr. Tenchi, I think you should watch where your hands are going." Lyra growled towards him, before snatching his hand away from Erin's waist and roughly shoving him away from them.

He looked surprised that she did that, before giving her a coy smirk. "What ever do you mean Ms. Lyra? I was just helping your sister." He spoke, before walking back over to them. Mr. Tenchi placed his hands on her shoulders, before whispering something in her ear and I saw Lyra's eyes widen.

Suddenly, he got sent flying across the room, smashing into one of the cabinets. That was from Lyra's punch, that she gave him to the face. To think I could've gotten one of those the other day, when she tried to super punch me, but hit the floor.

Some of the other girls in the room screamed, before someone went to go get the nurse and then after a while, they took Mr. Tenchi out of the room, saying to go to our next class and not to worry. Ironically, the bell rang.

* * *

I came out of the locker room, walking with Larry. We were both wearing our gym uniforms we had to wear. It was a simple white shirt and blue shorts. The girls were wearing a white shirt and red shorts. Speaking of the girls, DAMN! They look incredible in their gym uniforms. Kyra saw me staring at her, before she winked at me. I gave her a grin, before Larry and I sat next to them in the bleachers.

The gym we were in is used for nothing but battles. That's the only sport at this school, battling. And their reputation holds that too. The gym had a stage in the center of it, and then there were bleachers on both sides to watch the battles. I felt someone's hand touch my crotch, before I looked over to come face to face with Flare. "Hey Bruce..." She said seductively.

"Flare? What are you doing!?" I panicked as she slipped her hand up to the waistband of my shorts, grabbing onto it. Suddenly, she let go and smirked at me. "Just wanted to see your reaction to that." She slyly said. "By the way, don't look over at Luna bending over to get her ribbon." She caught me off guard at that one, and I turned and looked to see Luna actually bending over to get the ribbon she was wearing in her hair today.

Just looking at her ass, I got semi hard. Her nice round plump butt looking ready to be squeezed. Suddenly, I just imagined her bent over, begging me to take her like "the horny bitch" she was. And then bouncing on top of my hard shaft, playing with her D cup breasts.

I got jabbed in the side, before snapping out of my horny thoughts. I looked over to see Flare snickering at me. "What?" I asked her, dumbfounded.

She kept giggling as she spoke, "I knew you would go into a fantasy about fucking her. You even got a boner from it. Was it that good?" Flare asked me.

I quickly answered her, "Being honest, it may have been better than fucking you Flare." I told her honestly. Suddenly, Flare gave me a challenging look. "We'll see about that Bruce."

I stated freaking out about what she meant. "Flare what are you talking about?" I questioned, before getting shushed and I looked to where she was looking, and saw who I'm guessing to be our gym teacher. She said her name is Mrs. Nuvema, and she's a Vespiqueen.

"So class I'm just going to take attendance and we'll get started with the battles." Wait what!? Battles on the first day? Well, I guess it can't be that bad, right?

It took only about three minutes before we were done with that and then Mrs. Nuvema went to a board and pushed a couple of buttons, before the giant screen in the room lit up and showed pictures of all of the people in the class. The pictures started shuffling around before stopping and pairing up with a random picture.

I was trying to find mine, when I felt a hand on my left shoulder. "Be strong dude." I looked to see Larry with his eyes closed. "What?" I asked confused. Larry pointed to the board and I followed his finger all the way to the picture of me.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that I'm paired up with a certain Leafeon, who I was scared of. "SHIT! I have to fight her!?" I exclaimed a little too loud for my taste.

I got up from my seat in the bleachers and started walking to my impending doom. I walked up the steps and onto the stage, staring across at Lyra. Well at least she looks ready to kick ass. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" She asked me. Huh, I was right.

"Well, I don't wanna die so I'm sure you're gonna have a fun time trying to hit me. Assuming that you weren't holding back at the house." I replied to her. Suddenly she disappeared. "Wait, wha-" I said out loud before getting kicked in the back, sending me flying across the stage.

Quickly flipping, I landed on the floor using the traction in my shoes to stop me, hearing the audible 'squeak' shoes make when scuffed. "Okay so I'm gonna have to take this more seriously." I said to myself, before Lyra disappeared again, and I ducked to avoid another kick, before grabbing Lyra's leg and spinning around, before letting her go.

She quickly recovered in mid air, and sent a vine at me. I jumped over it before running at her and shot a Shadow Ball at her. She dodged it and I quickly appeared in her face with a Shadow Punch and decked her in the forehead, quickly shaking my hand in pain. "Ow!" I exclaimed loudly.

Okay, should not have punched her in the forehead. How'd I forget I could have broken my hand by doing that? I felt a vine wrap around my arm, before I was pulled forward into an Energy Ball. Taking the hit, I flew backwards before landing on my back. Looking up, I saw Lyra flying at me with a Focus Punch ready.

I quickly did a hand spring into a backflip, effectively dodging the punch. Lyra punched me with a Drain Punch, sending me onto the ground again. "Is that all you got?" Lyra taunted me as I looked up at her with a smirk. "Nope." I told her before doing another hand spring into a handstand, and kicked her sending her back some.

I smirked seeing her shocked face as I was holding back a little earlier. I transformed into a Hitmonchan and quickly rushed her. I hit her with a Fire Punch, before following up with an Ice Punch, sending her into the air. I transformed back into myself and shot another Shadow Ball at her, before jumping after it.

I saw Lyra shoot two Energy Balls and I started forming another Shadow Punch, before Lyra disappeared. "Huh?" I muttered before getting punched from behind and into the Energy Ball, creating a small explosion.

Okay right now, my body stings and is kind of numb. I don't know what that means, but I'm falling to the floor. I hit the stage with a bang, before standing back onto my feet. I was breathing heavy and I looked across to see Lyra barely breaking a sweat.

"Is that all you have?" She asked me, bored. "Well I have another trick up my sleeve." I told her, before holding my left hand towards the floor, whilst using my right hand to hold my left wrist.

I focused dark energy into my hand, before I heard crackling and looked down to see I successfully did my Dark Chidori move, I've been working on. I quickly sprinted over to Lyra seeing her fire an Energy Ball at me. I dodged it quickly, before continuing my run to her. Suddenly she did an upwards motion with her hands and crossed them over.

Wait...that's Grass Knot! I looked at the little knot made on the floor and blinked. "Crap..." I muttered as I tripped over it and flew into Lyra, sending us tumbling. My vision was white and I reached a hand onto whatever I landed on, feeling something squishy. Wait... I've felt this feeling before. I squeezed again to confirm my guess. Yup, it feels like when I squeezed Kyra, Chelsea, Flare, and Aqua's breasts when we had sex.

I rubbed my thumb and felt it. Yup, there's the nipple, wow it's erect. Wait a minute, use your head Bruce...Oh no! I heard a gasp before I shifted my head to look up into the face of a blushing Leafeon. Ohhh should not have rubbed and squeezed the boob. "Uhh, oops." I muttered stupidly.

Lyra's face turned from embarrassed to angry in .1 second. "PERVERT!" She screamed, before I was punched so hard I flew across the gym, and hit the wall with a crack. I fell out of the wall and onto the floor. "Bruce!" I heard a couple of people shout before I heard people running to me.

I stumbled back onto my feet as everything looks hazy and there were a couple of pretty colors. "Are you okay?" I heard Kyra ask me. I nodded and spoke, woozy. "I see colors and pretty rainbows. Everything is so perfect here, with you guys. Oh look a big fish!" I exclaimed.

"He's lost it." I heard Chelsea say, before Luna came and put her hand on my cheek feeling the spot where Lyra punched me. "She hit him with a Drain Punch so powerful, that it's amazing he's still standing up." She said amazed. I looked her in the face before giving her a kiss on the lips and speaking, "You know that you're really beautiful right?" I asked her feeling light headed. Luna put her hand to her lips, before looking at me in shock, speechless.

"You know when you think about it...Bruce should have passed out by now." Larry said with a hand on his chin in wonderment. I quickly looked at him, "Ohhh so that's what that feeling was." I said before looking at Luna again, half out of my mind. "Well I'd love to have sex, but I'm gonna pass out now. So..." I trailed off as I fell back onto the floor, hearing Chelsea start dieing of laughter.

* * *

**So, how about that? Long enough chapter? Tell me in the reviews so I know. Also...LET'S REACH 100 REVIEWS! Whoever is the 100th reviewer, I thank you for the awesome support that you've given me. And to all you other reviewers, thank you so much! You're all amazing people, don't ever change!**

**Animefan215, out!**

**Next Time, On LALOAL...**

**"Where's Lyra?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"I'll go find her don't worry."**

**"Well Ms. Lyra, you got me fired. So, remember what I told you earlier? That all starts now..."**

**"Get away from her!"**

**"Bruce...why?"**

**"Didn't I promise you? I'll always protect you...no matter what. No matter who gets in my way. I'll take on the world to protect you."**

**"Bruce...how'd you know about that promise?"**

**"Because I'm...I'm the Zoroark from when you were little..."**


End file.
